Dana and Mulder Confront a Black Hole
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is a story for Halloween. I love this show and have watched most episodes several times. This is a story about the agents and their adventure involving a New England town and a haunted house.
1. Chapter 1

The workload that the two friends and partners had endured over the past few years had been difficult, but very rewarding. Each took their job and perspectives seriously. It was interest that Dana picked up the new assignment.

As the two friends headed out to Bradley Airport in Connecticut they went over the files. There had been three disappearances in a small New England town with many witnesses. The story was interesting as the disappearance had been witnessed by a group of over twenty people.

Mulder looked over the folder and shook his head. It seemed as though a group of twenty-five people had been at an old mansion doing a ghost hunt when they ran into trouble. According to the report they had been in one of the allegedly extremely haunted rooms when some of the hunters equipment began to go off indicating the presence in the room.

Each of the hunters began questioning the entity that they felt that had been reached. To their amazement they were hearing knocking at their request and had received several evp's. Each member of the team insisted that there were no falsifications and that everything that happened was on tape.

While the group continued asking questions of the spirit, the room had become very cold. They had been conversing with the spirit for about twenty minutes when a light appeared over the doorway of the room. As the people looked on the light became brighter and seemed to stretch across the room.

As the people watched in horror the light appeared to go from person to person. The light would disappear over one person and then would go to the next person. After this light went to each person the light then pointed itself directly towards three people, a woman who was in her thirties, a man who appeared to be about the same age and a young child of ten. Then without warning the light disappeared and along with the light the people had disappeared. Each of the people in the room searched in vain, but the three people were nowhere to be found. They had called the police, who in turn had contacted the agency.

Dana was going to have to examine each and every person who had witnessed the incident. As a doctor she was well versed in how a crowd mentality can be perceived as reality, by suggestion only. There had to be some kind of explanation, of that she was sure. With that thought Dana went to work writing notes. She read the report completely and attempted to familiarize herself with each of the witnesses.

Fox Mulder read the same report completely and found a few points very interesting. There were four very experienced ghost hunters, as such they are, in the room at the time of the disappearance. The group that the investigators were a part of had a good reputation . He believed that such things as spirits were in fact a reality and had followed certain ghost hunting teams himself.

As the two got off of the plane and headed into the town, they discussed where they would first go. It was decided that they should go to the house and see for themselves the room and the location where the disappearance happened. As they approached the home they took note that the home looked as many other homes did in the area. It was not particularly large,, but it was a home built sometime in the nineteenth century.

The two agents were greeted by other agents who had been busy checking out the home and the room completely. There had been no evidence of a hidden room or a chamber that the three people could have escaped from. There was no increase in radiation or anything out of the ordinary in the room or inside of the home at all.

Mulder saw the owner of the home sitting in the living room with his wife. Mr. Hescott was very shaken up by what had happened and his wife Jenna could barely speak. It was going to be difficult to speak to the people, but they needed to know their story. After all they had called the paranormal investigation team in for some reason.

Mr. Hescott cleared his throat and began to tell his story. "My wife and I moved in here about six months ago. We had been here for just a few days when things began to happen. At first the things were small, but after a while there was no denying them. The first time I was really frightened was the third night that we spent the night here. We had gone to bed around ten and I had just drifted off. I was awakened by a noise downstairs. There was no doubt about the noise, and I could hear the sounds of someone going through the items that I had in my desk." he stopped as though he was trying to keep his emotions in tact.

Mulder and Scully both knew that it was best to let the man speak so they waited patiently for the man to go on.

As the main regained his composure he told them "I was trying to be very quiet and I grabbed a baseball bat that I had on the side of the bed. Crawling down the stairs as quietly as I could, I headed down to my home office. There was still someone in my office as I could hear him clearly. But , just as I went to enter the room the noise stopped. Without warning I felt fingers around my neck. Someone was trying to choke me. I couldn't yell for help, I couldn't move and without any change that I felt, all of a sudden the fingers were gone and I was free. That night I ran upstairs and found my wife frightened but unharmed."

Something about the man made Mulder think that he was telling the truth. In his years of working for the FBI he had seen all kinds of thins that could not be explained. He looked over at Scully who had been busy listening to the story with interest. Mulder then asked the wife Jenna if she had seen anything.

Jenna didn't want to talk about what had happened at the house, but she knew that she must tell her story once more. She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. "I was in the kitchen one day and I heard who I thought was my husband call my name. I called back, but nothing happened. I received no answer. This was very unnerving and when I found nothing I went back to making dinner. That is when someone pulled my hair, while I was standing at the sink. This was not a slight pull, the force of the pull pulled my head back hard. When I turned there around I didn't see anyone."

Each night the couple endured several things and had finally decided to call in a paranormal team. Each story was interesting and Scully and Mulder thanked the couple for the information. But, as Scully and Mulder turned to leave Jenna told them "Hold on I need to tell you something else. At first I thought that I was losing my mind, but I have been thinking about it lately and it have something to do with the disappearance of the three people."

With this both Scully and Mulder sat back down. They waited for Mrs. Hescott to begin her story once more.

With another deep breath Jenna Hescott told them about what had happened to her three times since she had moved to the new home. "You need to understand that the first two times that this happened I was sure it was because of nerves or something. But, the last time I was positive. Ever since we have moved into this house, I am always finding things in the wrong place. The one thing that I was sure of, though, was that the other day my car was not where I parked it. I had parked my car in it's normal parking place and had made sure of it as I went in the house. But, when Dan came home my car was in his spot. This doesn't make sense to me, but I hope that it will help you. I have the only keys and the keys were still on the hook where I had left them."

This was indeed interesting information and Scully and Mulder thanked them as they left to do some more investigating on their own.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared Beaumont had been sitting beside his long time girl friend when he had seen the light. The light had gotten so bright that he had been forced to close his eyes and cover his face. But, now, where was he? It was if he was still in the same room, but there were now only three people sitting there. He was sure that just a few moments before he had been in room with at least twenty-five people in it.

The lady who had been sitting just a few chairs away from Jared was trying to gather her bearings also. The last thing that she remembered was sitting in the large room watching a strange light. Her friend Diane was no longer sitting in the chair next to her. She looked around and saw a man and a young child, but no one else. Also, she felt that something was different about the room. She could not put her finger on it, but there was a different feel about the house.

Danny Rivers had been at the ghost hunt with his aunt. She was an avid believer and he had seen thins that he couldn't figure out. The hunt had sounded like a lot of fun. But now, where was he? There had been a large group of people in the room just a few moments before. He had seen a bright light that appeared over the doorway. He remembered the light going over him and how much it hurt his eyes. He was still looking around when the lady who had been sitting just a couple of chairs away from him came over.

Lori Compton did not want the young boy frightened, so she had gone over to speak to him. "My name is Lori. What is your name?" she asked the young boy as kindly and casually as she could.

Danny looked up to see the man coming over and he took a deep breath. "My name is Danny Rivers. Where am I?" he asked begging for some kind of explanation of how he had ended up in the room with just three people. "Where is my aunt? She was sitting next to me."

Jared leaned down and spoke kindly to the boy. "I am not sure what has happened. But the three of us will stay together and find out what happened together don't worry. My name is Jared "

Jared looked at the lady She looked worried, and was about his age. They would need to work together to find out what had happened. He looked around nervously wondering if they had somehow died and become one of the haunters of the old home. He knew that it sounded strange, but after being on over twenty-five ghost hunts himself he knew that strange things were apt to happen. After all, no one knew what happened after you died anyways.

In the hallway was a mirror and Lori decided to go out and see if there was still a reflection in the mirror. Jared and Danny followed her out and with half closed eyes they took a look in the mirror. Yes, they were still there they could see themselves clearly in the mirror. But, where were all of the other people who had been with them in the room?

It was then that the three of them went to each and every room in the home and checked them thoroughly for any signs of life. There was no sign of life, however, the refrigerator was full and there were the same dirty dishes in the sink that had been there when they had arrived at the home. The silence was unbearable though, and something was just not right with the atmosphere.

As the three of them walked around the house, Danny noticed the time. It's eleven o'clock now. That's what time it was just before we sat down in the room. Isn't it strange that it isn't any later?"

With that Jared checked his watch. The watch had stopped working. He looked over at Lori who also was looking at her watch. She shook her head as she saw that her watch had also stopped at the same time. 'This is an interesting development. But, why now? what had happened to them? Was this some kind of second between the seconds of time? ' Jared was not sure, but he would need to look into this thoroughly he thought to himself.'

Lori was thinking another line of thoughts all together. 'I wonder if we are some how sped up and time is just moving very slowly. We will know the answer soon, all we have to do is to wait for a while and see if any of the clocks move.' she thought to herself. Out loud she said "Perhaps we have somehow or another been sped up and time will be going ahead on it's own."

Jared thought for a few moments and said "Time will let us know. But where are all of the people? If we were just moving slower than everyone, we should still be able to see them." This worried him.

Danny had decided to go into the refrigerator and get something to eat. He was very hungry. As he ate the sandwich that he had eaten earlier that evening, he thought that it tasted funny. It didn't taste bad, it had no taste at all as a matter of fact. "Lori, this sandwich has no taste. I ate this just before we went up to the room and it tasted good just an hour ago." he told her.

Lori gingerly took a bite of the sandwich and was surprised at the lack of taste. "Are you sure that this is your sandwich?" she asked him.

Danny just shook his head yes and tried a sip of his soda. "Darn the soda's flat too." he told them.

Jared tried a bite of the sandwich that he had been eating just a few minutes before they had entered the room and found that it too had no taste. 'This couldn't have gone bad so fast.' he thought to himself.

It was then that they made the decision to go outside the home and see if they could find help. But to their horror when they opened the front door they were greeted by darkness and nothing else. It was as though the house was on an island and it was surrounded by a large endless abyss. As they stood there looking out into the total blackness a large cobra like snake appeared. The snake was coming up the abyss and headed right towards them. They closed the door and went back inside. They needed to regroup.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Stanley had been busy in his lab. Each night he had dedicated his free time to the lab trying to discover a faster form of transportation. He had worked endlessly trying to perfect what he thought could change the world of transportation forever.

There had been nights when he had literally worked through the night and not even taken the time out to eat his dinner. His wife Donna would leave his supper at the laboratory door and knock. She knew that she was not welcomed into her husband's lab and she respected him for that.

Mark Stanley had been busy once again at his laboratory on Saturday night when things had gone wrong. The laser that he was attempting to use to transport a vase to the future just one minute later had come back as a live snake. The snake was extremely large and it had taken all of his skill to put him in a safe box.

As the Professor studied the snake that he had in a large glass case, he was in wonderment. The snake had shown no signs of weakening even though it had now been without any type of food for three days. 'Where on Earth had this creature come from and where was his vase?'

One more thing worried him about the snake. The snake seemed to be very intelligent and watched his every move. Although Mark was not able to tell the snakes exact weight and length, he estimated the snake to be at least forty five feet long, If that was not fantastic enough, he was sure that the snake weighed well over two hundred pounds.

The only good thing that he could see with the experiment was that the snake had survived the transportation process. He went over to his computer and began to once more go over his figures. Somewhere the answer to his problems were in those figures of that he was sure. In the meantime he was going to have little or no contact with the outside world. He was bound and determined to find the answer even if it meant that he was going to have to work night and day.

Donna had been at the kitchen table eating another lonely dinner. She had been down to her husband's lab and found that once again he had not eaten any of his supper. She had knocked once again, but it had been in vain. He was not answering the door. As she read the paper she read with interest the story of the three people who had disappeared Saturday night while on a ghost hunt just a few blocks from their home. There was now a hefty reward being offered by the families of the three missing people.

Mulder and Scully had been back at the hotel going over the scenes once again. As he looked over the photos he thought that he saw something different. He had several photos of the room that had been taken during the hunt by the witnesses. In the first few that he looked at he saw a table in the middle of the room. On that table was a flashlight, a recorder and a camera. But after the pictures were taken there was a vase on the table. It was an ordinary vase that didn't appear to be anything of particular. But, still it was there. He would need to talk to the owners once again.

As Mulder should Dana the vase, she found the vase interesting. Certainly, just after witnessing something that had frightened a large group of people the first thing that they would not do is move a vase. She then looked at each and every photo once again. Each photo had been marked before the event and after. Mulder was right the vase did indeed appear out of nowhere.

Each and everyone of the people who had been in the room that night needed to be questioned. Three of the people who had been in the room had been children and they would have to be careful when they spoke to them. Some of the people lived near the home, but four of the people lived over one hundred miles away. So, Mulder decided to speak to the local people first.

The first couple that Mulder was able to reach was an older couple in their fifties. They had each been doing ghost hunts for years, and had never experienced anything like this. Mary and Mike Connors were understandably upset with what they had seen.

Mike Connors had seen nothing, and had immediately looked completely around the house for any sign of the missing people. Mary had been more in a state of shock and had noticed the vase. "I mentioned the vase to some of your people, but they didn't seem very interested. Oh and one more thing when I got up to touch it, it was as though it was not solid. My hand seemed to go inside of it. But, by the time I showed it to the lady who was next to me it was solid, but almost hot to the touch. The rest of the room was very cold and I thought that it was strange. The lady that I talked to was Carrie. She was there with her daughter. Such a terrible thing." she told them.

As Scully reached for the phone to call the Hescott's she wondered what the significance of the vase was. Mr. Hescott answered the phone. No one had mentioned a vase to him. There was no vase in that room and no vase in his home anywhere before the people had disappeared. He had been surprised at the question.

As each and every person was questioned about what they had seen there was nothing said of any significance. There had been several people who had noticed the vase, but none could explain why it was there. All denied putting it there. They had all been too frightened.

Scully took the vase to the lab for a complete examination. Under the microscope there was no indication of damage or anything. The vase just appeared to be an ordinary vase, one that could be found at any boutique in town. There were no fingerprints on the vase, except for those that could be accounted for and so she felt as though she was hitting a brick wall.

The news coverage was making it near to impossible for Mulder and Scully to go anywhere in town. There was now a large reward for any information that would lead to the solving of the mystery and the best and worst of people were starting to show up wherever they went.

Dana watched as Mulder came into the lab. She told him about what she had found and he thought for a minute. "With all of the media coverage, what if we used them to help us?" he asked her.

Dana smiled. He was right. "We could give the media a picture of the vase and see if there is someone who will recognize it."

Donna Stanley was in the living room when she thought that she would watch some television. The news was on and once again they were covering the story of the missing people. But, this time something caught her attention. There on the television was a picture of the vase from her hallway. She went out to the hallway and saw that her vase was gone. She needed to go and ask her husband about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark Stanley had been at work for the past week without sleep almost. He had fallen asleep once more with his head on his desk trying to figure out what on Earth had happened the other night. There had been some kind of exchange, but something had gone terribly wrong. The snake was there and his vase was gone.

Once again he heard Donna knocking on the lab door. But , this time she was telling him that he needed to open the door. She said that she needed to talk to him right away. "Please Mark open the door. Something strange has happened and I think that you are involved somehow." she called to him with a desperate tone.

In all of the years that he had been working in the lab Donna had always been his strongest supporter. She had never demanded that she open the door right away. She had always just knocked on the door and left things there for him. So, he got up and opened the door. "What's wrong hon?" he asked her.

Donna knew that the best way to speak to her husband was directly and to the point. He was always doing figures in his head, or he was always planning his next experiment. "Mark, something happened here in town Saturday night. Three people disappeared from a house where they were doing a ghost hunt. It is a man a woman and a small child. I have been following the story with interest, but was sure until tonight that I was not involved in the disappearance." she told him.

Mark could see that she was upset and watched her face. "What happened?" he asked her. 'Could his machine have done this?' he did not think so, but he was experimenting with the unknown.

"Tonight I was watching television when they showed a vase on it. The vase had mysteriously appeared in the room at the same time that the people had disappeared. Mark it is our vase that was on the hall table and that vase is gone. Were you doing something Saturday night with my vase?" she asked him.

Mark could not believe what he had just heard. Donna was going to have to know the truth. He cleared his throat and told his wife "Yes, I was trying to transfer the vase from one point in my lab to another one minute ahead in time. When the one minute was up the vase was gone and in it's place was this snake." With that he walked over to the cage where the snake was and showed it to her. The snake hissed and attempted to strike him But, the glass protected him so far from this very dangerous animal.

The snake in the cage was the biggest snake she had ever seen. It looked something like a cobra, but it had knowing eyes. This snake was very intelligent and followed her as she moved from side to side. It was as though the snake was not from this world. Donna let out a gasp and turned away from it immediately. There as something very eerie about it too. It seemed to be an evil creature.

Donna jumped at the sight of the snake and turned once more to her husband. "Mark, you need to fix what you have done. There are three people somewhere out there who have gone to wherever the snake came from. That snake needs to be returned as they need to be returned also." Donna pleaded to him.

"I am going over my figures and am trying to find a solution. Perhaps you can help me." Mark implored her.

Donna knw that she was going to have to help her husband the best that she could. This was a terrible dilemma that they were in and those people needed to be found and brought back now.

Part 2

Jared Danny and Lori were walking through the house slowly looking for any way for them to attempt to perhaps communicate with someone. They knew that they were now trapped in the house and that time was moving. The time was moving, but very slowly. In what Jared had estimated to be four hours the clock had moved ahead one minute.

Lori and Danny had decided to start marking things and their location with the most extreme exactness that she could accomplish. She was sure that the chairs in the room had been moved. They had not seen them move, but she was sure that most of the chairs had moved a couple of inches.

Also, she looked at all of their equipment. The equipment had not moved and either had anything else in the room. It was as though the other people who had been in the home were moving at another rate of speed . If that was true, why couldn't they leave a note? Perhaps someone would find it. . As Lori walked around the house, she thought of a good place to put the note. She would put one note on the table next to the strange vase, and a note on every single doorway. The three of them decided that the best thing that they could do is to leave a note everywhere.

On each note they wrote" We are here. We are safe. We cannot see you and the clocks are moving ahead about one minute every four hours. Please help us."

After the three of them had posted each note, they knew that they were now just going to have to wait. They could only hope that their notes would be found.

Mulder and Scully had very little to go on. Each and every person who had been in the room when the people had disappeared, had said the same thing. There had been a bright light and then without warning the light had intensified around the three people. Within moments the people had disappeared.

Part 3

As Scully was going over more of the lab results, she heard the phone ring. She could hear Mulder talking to someone and could tell by the tone of his voice that something had happened. As Mulder came into the room she turned. "What is happening?" she asked him.

"That was Dave over at the house. Without warning, there started appearing some sort of notes a few minutes ago. They are pasted all over the house, and they are from the missing people saying they are stuck in some kind of time warp." he told her.

Scully found this very interesting. This certainly was a possibility. As she had been going through the pictures and going over the facts, she had wondered if the people had been transported somewhere through that light. She grabbed her coat and told Mulder "Let's go."

As the two agents came to the house once again, they found the place very busy. Each and every note, had to be checked and categorized. The notes were everywhere. The three people definitely wanted to be found. The notes were appearing all around the house, and so far they had found five notes with the same message. Everyone was safe, they just were stuck in time, somehow. Now it was up to Scully and Mulder to find out what had happened and bring them back.


	5. Chapter 5

All that the three people who were stuck in time could do was wait for someone to come and save them. No matter what they did they could not find any signs of other lives in their time other than that horrible strange looking snake who was on the outside of the building. They had left all those notes and were now hoping that they would somehow be seen.

Danny had been in the kitchen once more trying to see if he could fin something to eat. Lori was just off the kitchen looking in the pantry doing the same thing when they heard Jared yell "Yipee!" They came out to the hallway to find Jared running down the stairs. "The note that I left on the mirror is gone." he smiled to his friends.

With that Danny and Lori started to look around and indeed many of the notes that they had left around the home had either been moved or were no loner anywhere that they could see them. Someone had found the notes. Now, that someone knew that they were alive and still in the home. This was the best news that they had since three nights ago when they had found themselves in some kind of a black hole.

Scully and Mulder were checking each note. Each note said the same thing. The people were still in the house and they were safe. But, where had the people gone? The note said that their clocks were not working correctly. Each of their clocks were moving just one minute ahead every four hours to the best of their estimation.

This was the type of thing that Scully was a specialist in. She was the doctor and the scientist. She knew that the possibility of time travel and quantum physics was a reality and there had been an article in one of the science magazines about a professor who lived locally that was working with time and space travel. He was well known and had laid claim to the fact that he was close to perfecting a device that was capable of both moving objects through time and space.

As Scully opened her laptop she found the article. The professor's name was Mark Stanley and he lived 312 Chelsea St. This was going to have to be their next stop. Perhaps he had something to do with the disappearance of the three people.

Mark and Donna were busy in the lab going over and over all of the facts and figures of what had happened the night that the snake had appeared and the vase had disappeared. All of the work that Mark did had to do with the theory of light and he used a laser beam. Mark knew that the speed of light was at such a speed that a mistake of one thousandth of a centimeter could cause something to happen as far as a mile away. Judging the distance from his home to the home where the people had disappeared to be at about a mile, he thought that somewhere in his figures there was a mistake of that amount.

Donna could not believe how many figures she and her husband needed to go through. Then, once they had found the mistake, how were they going to find a way to bring the people and the vase back . This was going to have to be their work for however long it took.

Donna and Mark were very busy when Donna saw the flashing of the red light. The light indicated that someone was at the front door. She turned the camera on and saw a man and a woman standing at the door. Somehow, she knew that they were there about the missing people. Mark had recently been featured in an article where he spoke about his work with time and space. Perhaps they knew something. She looked nervously at her husband and he looked to her "I will go and speak to the people. It will be all right." With that he went upstairs.

Mark had not been outside of the lab for he didn't know how long and it took his eyes a few minutes to adjust to the sunlight. He knew that if these were people who had come to ask him about his work, he was going to have to be honest and tell them the truth.

Dana and Mulder were wondering if the door was going to be answered when they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. The door opened and the professor himself answered the door. They could see by his looks that he hadn't slept or changed his clothes in a few days. He looked worried and as they introduced themselves he welcomed them into the house.

But the door opened and they were welcomed by the professor. Mark Stanley looked as though he was a worried man and as if he hadn't changed his clothes or slept in days. He welcomed them into the home. The home was a neat home and as they entered, Dana noticed a table, a table where a vase just might have been at one time. The table looked as though it usually had something on it.

As Donna watched her husband leave she looked around the dark dungeon that her husband worked in and called his second home. She looked at the snake who appeared to be almost smiling at her. She walked over to the cage and was studying the snake when to her horror the snake began to speak.

"My name is Dymatar and I am the protector of the things that once were, the things that now are, and the things that are to be. My job is to protect all sides of the worlds. They are not meant to be moved from one to the other. If you do not bring me back to where I belong things will change in both worlds. There is great danger for all souls who have crossed." he warned her with a loud his.

Donna screamed. She couldn't help it. What this creature had said was terrible, he had said that everyone was in danger. He had spoken and had given out a warning. She needed to tell Mark. As she ran up the stairs to the hallway, her husband and two strangers were headed towards the cellar door as they had heard her scream.

Mark asked Donna what had happened. She looked at the two people and Mark took her into the kitchen. Donna told him "The snake spoke and said that his name was Dymatar and he was the protector of the things that once were, the things that now are and the things that are to be. He said that if he doesn't go back to his own place everyone is in extreme danger."

Mark knew that he needed to tell these two agents what had happened. "It will be all right Donna. I will find my mistake and take care of what I have done." As he walked her into the hallway he smiled at Mulder and Scully. "Please take a seat. I have something to tell you." As he headed back into the living room Dana was sure that she heard the loud hiss of a snake.


	6. Chapter 6

As the two agents listened intently to what the professor had to say the snake was downstairs alone in the lab. He had known that if he waited that he would be alone at sometime and this was the time for him to make his move.

As he looked at the computer where the man had been working he read many of the notes. There was a mistake indeed in his math. Yes, he was off by one ten thousandth of a centimeter and his attempt at moving through the waves of time were doomed. Wit the figures that he was working with there would never be a successful movement in time. But at the rate that the two creatures were working it could take years for them to find the mistake. He needed to get back to his own place in the universe.

Dymatar had a very important job and it was his duty to protect each plane from touching the other. Yes, there were times when with the advances in technology that beings were crossing the three realms that he protected, but he had been successful in still keeping them apart. It was a rare occasion that any of the three realms touched.

However, every four years the time developed a minor rift. He had been busy making sure that the rift was not touched when he had been rudely pulled from the depths of the Earth where he belonged. He had a son who was a very young man and not completely ready to take over his job. Dymatar was old now and his son would soon be taking over his job.

But Milass did not take the job as serious as his father and was prone to doing tricks with the beings of the other worlds. Dymatar was shaking his head with the thought of what is son might do without him to watch. Things could go bad fast and he was sure that they would not be to the benefit of any of the beings that were in his care.

Time had little meaning to Dymatar. As a being who dealt with the past present and future, he could go from one to the other with the ease that another being might enter a room. But, he needed to get out of the cage, so that he could do that. There was something about the cage that was preventing him from correcting the situation.

Dymatar thought about the great black hole that would be created in the space and time continuing. He knw of many such creations in other parts of the Universe. His job was an important one and this galaxy was only in it's infancy. The end of this Universe would be the end of him also, and he was not ready to give up his lie, not yet.

Once Dana and Mulder had spoken to the professor they were sure that they needed to speak to the snake that called himself Dymatar. This was a strange situation that they had both been trained to handle. As the professor took them to the lab they were greeted by the snake. It was an extremely large snake that resembled a cobra to some extent. They could see where Mark worked and all of the figures that he was working on. They adjusted their eyes and went over to speak to the snake.

Jared had been in the room where they had disappeared when he saw a woman. She was a stranger, someone he didn't ever remember seeing. She was definitely not anyone who had been on the ghost hunt that fateful night. Jared walked over to her and attempted to speak to her, but she couldn't see or hear him no matter how loud he shouted.

As he studied the lady he saw that she was carrying some kind of instrument in her hand. She seemed to be calling out to someone. As he came closer to the object he saw the word man. The lady looked very excited but disappeared in front of him.

Lori and Danny were in the kitchen trying to find something to eat once again when they heard a noise. They turned around to the noise and saw the clock going backwards very quickly. As they watched the arms of the clock turn they counted many days of time. After a short while, they could no longer count the hours and then without warning the clock stopped.

Jared had been upstairs when his watch had started to go backwards. As he ran down the stairs, the stairs felt odd. It was as though he was floating on them not standing on them as he descended. As he came into the kitchen he sighed a breath of relief. Whatever had happened, Lori and Danny were in the kitchen with him. They were still together.

But, as they looked around the kitchen, things had changed. They had changed dramatically. There was now a large wood stove standing in the middle of the room where the electric stove head been standing. There was a pump in the sink and there was no refrigerator in the room. As they watched in awe they saw a woman at the counter cutting some vegetables. The three of them cleared their throats, but she did not respond. As they watched a man came into the room gave her a kiss and walked out munching on a bean.

The three of them stood there in awe. They recognized the woman and man now. They were Jean and Elmer Streeter, the people who had built the home in 1872. Somehow or another they had traveled to the time when the home was new. They watched as a young boy came into the kitchen. They recognized him as Michael the son that the couple had who died in 1880 from typhoid fever.

As they watched the scene from another time Milass laughed. This could be a lot of fun. He was going to have some fun while his dad was away.

But, Dymatar felt the change in the universe. It was a small change, but he knew that only his son could do this. He needed to get back to his own time. As he turned and saw two new creatures enter the room he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Dymatar watched with interest the two new beings that had come into the room. He knew that they two were humans and he had always found this species most troublesome. The two people seemed to be educated and not the type who would frighten easily. He watched as they came over to him and then the male began to speak.

"My name is Mulder and this is my partner Scully. We are here to help you.:

With the understanding and wisdom that Dymatar had he Introduced himself. "My name is Dymatar, I am the guardian of what is what was and what will be. I have been brought to this world without permission and need to get back to my proper place and time. Can you help me?" he asked.

Scully had been looking at the snake. Although, he was a large snake and had a threatening look about him, she could see that he was intelligent, and if he was who he said he was needed to be returned to his realm immediately. She asked the snake "What will happen if we are unable to help you?"

With this Dymatar took a long sigh. He looked the two creatures directly in the face and said: "If I don't return to my place in the universe soon things will begin to change. Without someone to protect the three major plateaus the three will begin to merge. You may find someone who has been dead for centuries showing up in your world. People might awaken to find themselves in another time. Also, the interaction could change what was meant to be. When this happens your world and universe will cease to exist. This will become a black hole." he warned them. With that said he watched intently how the two creatures reacted.

This was exactly what both Mulder and Scully had feared might happen. The changes that had occurred when there had been attempts at time travel and quantum leaps had proved to be very dangerous. Just one small change could result in the world changing overnight to a world that they could not imagine. She turned to Mulder and looked into his eyes for some clue as to what he was thinking.

Mulder was impressed with the poise and intelligence of this large snake. He spoke eloquently and spoke the truth. He thought for a moment and asked Dymatar: "Do you have any ideas on how to get you back? The professor thinks that the answer is in the figures." He watched for an answer and saw that the snake was thinking very hard.

"I have found some figures that have been done in error. On the computer page nine line twenty-two there is an error. If that is corrected, I believe that we might be able to duplicate what happened on that evening and return me to my place and return the people who disappeared to their place." he told them with a sort of sneer. He was getting sick of being in this realm. It was boring and he was worried about his son.

Milass was having fun. So far, he had not been able to do anything but mess with the people who had become trapped in that house. He had stopped them from coming out of the home. He knew that if they left the home, his father would not be able to return. It was a thought, but he knew that he needed more training and his father still held many secrets that he didn't know. But, while the cat is away he could play and he was having fun with these three creatures. They were fun to watch running around the house and leaving notes. Now, he had brought them back in time. Unfortunately, he had not been able to allow the people from that time to see them. That was one of the secrets that his father was the only one that knw. He was not going to learn how to do something like that for centuries.

As Milass watched the three people he allowed them back to their own time. He did not know how to bring them back to their real time, though, 'There must be a way for me to return these people to the right time. ' he thought to himself. With that he went to the chamber of secrets once more. He must study and find a way to bring his father back and return these people back to where they belonged.

With the information that Dymatar had given him Mark began to go over those figures once more. After several hours, he found that Dymatar was correct. He had made a simple mathematical error exactly where the snake had said he did. But, this was going to take weeks for him to go over and correct all of the figures. Because of this error every figure from that point on was wrong.

Scully was the math and science specialist and she began to work alongside the professor. Dymatar began to work alongside of the people and it appeared that the work would be completed much quicker. Dymatar was a very intelligent being and his math skills were unmatched. Each figure had to be checked and rechecked over and over. There was no chance for an error.

Jared Lori and Danny had been walking around the home once again. But this time they were in another time. They saw how the family had lived at one time. As they walked through the house they took mental notes on what they saw. The people were very nice and had all of the appearances of being very much in love. Lori wished that she could somehow warn them about their sons illness, but she could not get their attention no matter how hard she tried.

Without warning they found themselves going ahead in time once more. As they entered the kitchen of the house where they had found themselves locked in they hoped that they would be back in their own dimension . But, they still could not see anyone and when they had opened the door that snake had been outside guarding the entrance.

Milass did not enjoy scaring the people in the house, but he needed to keep them safe. This was a different world from where they came from. If they ever got out of the home their lives would be in extreme danger and time would not be able to be corrected. According to what he had read, somehow, he was going to need to get them back into the room where they were when they disappeared and then they might be able to be returned. 'But how do I get my father back? Where is he?' he worried to himself.

As the three people looked around they took a seat in the kitchen. They were hungry and although the food had no taste, they would need to eat something now, anyways. As Lori took some cereal out of the pantry she groaned. They might as well have something that is nutritional they couldn't taste anything. As they sat down and took a bite, they couldn't believe it the cereal had a taste. There had been a change indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

The three trapped people were now wondering if the little trip through time that they had just experienced had done something. Perhaps they were now getting closer to coming through to where they truly belonged.

Milass had been in the library reading everything over and over. There was a mention of something similar to what had happened to the universe one other time. The end result had not been good and nearly all life on the planet Earth had been extinguished. This was not an option for him, he did not want to end the life that was now on Earth.

As Milass read about what had happened the last time, he noticed that the guardian had tried to enter into the inner space of the planet and remove the beings that had slipped through the worm hole, as they called it. Things had gone wrong immediately and the shift caused many earthquakes and tornadoes throughout the world. The Earth still had some of the faults that were produced at that time. The Earth still suffered these incidents but at a much lesser scale. He knew that this time the planet might be completely destroyed.

Finally, in the many books that the library contained Milass found a possible solution to the problem. It was first going to be absolutely imperative that all of the three beings be in the same location that they had been when the transfer had taken place. The vase needed to be in the same location as well.

The rift between the two planes would be happening in just three hours and seven minutes in the time of the true Earth. Milass would be able to put the three beings into the right time and location, but he was going to need to speak to the people. The people were petrified of him , but he was going to need to speak to them and speak to them in their own language.

As the three trapped people sat in the kitchen they heard a large knock on the kitchen door. As Jared got up he was astonished to find the snake outside of the door. "I must speak to you." he said.

Jared turned around and looked at the people who were just sitting there obviously frightened. With all of the courage that Jared could muster he said "What is it that you would like to say?"

"My name is Milas and I am the son of the protector of what is what was and what will be. You have been put into my realm by accident and I am ready to attempt to put you back to where you belong. When the time is right I will tell you to go back to the room where you first disappeared. You must place the vase back in the location that you found it. Everyone must be in the same place that you were sitting when you were transferred here.

Lori thought to herself 'Thank god we marked all of the spots where our chairs were located. This would make it much easier to place themselves in the exact position that they had been in when they had been transferred to this awful place. Lori had nor risen from her chair and said "We will be ready when you are. I miss my family very much.

Back in the lab Dymatar had been going over the figures once more. The figures did appear to be correct, but he knew that he was going to need to duplicate what had happened that night as exactly as could be done. They would need to get everyone who had been in the room at the time of the transfer and they would have to be in the same location as close to possible.

Scully had been hard at work with Mulder and Mark working on the figures when Dymatar spoke explaining to them what must be done. They turned around to listen to the snake who had proven to be extremely intelligent and listened.

"I do not have access to my vast library here, but I do know that there is a rift coming through this location in just three hours. It will be necessary for everyone that was at the home that night to come to the home and take the seat that they were sitting in. With everything being exact and the professor's laser beam, they should reappear in your time and I should appear in mine. But, you will have to trust me and allow me to go back into the cage as where I was first found." he hissed.

"Mulder and Scully made the decision to go outside and talk about their options. The first thing they did was contact their man who had been in charge of the home where the people had been transferred from. "We need to have everyone come that was there at the time of the transfer back in the room, within the next two hours." Mulder told him.

The three people spoke outside of the lab, but the snake could hear everything they were saying. 'How ignorant of them to think that I have the same limits to my hearing that they do. I can hear through this wall without even trying' he laughed to himself. But he was pleased to hear that the three humans had decided to allow him to go back to the cage where he was found. Everything would work out all right as long as his son did his job on the other side.

As the last plans were made to correct the problem, Mark thought of what he had discovered. With these new figures he would soon be able to transfer things and people with ease anywhere in the world. He would even be able to travel through time.

Dymatar had been thinking. He knew that the man who had originally caused all of the trouble was going to do it again. This could not happen. His job was to protect the three worlds and once one man found a way to travel through time and space like this, there soon would be others. As the three people came into the room Dymatar looked at them.

Mulder was getting ready to tell Dymatar that they had made the decision to allow him to go back to the cage where he had once been when the snake spoke. "I have made myself very clear. My job is to protect the things that were the things that are and the things that will be. With the knowledge that the good professor now has my job would be compromised. I will only agree to back to my realm if everything in this lab is destroyed. There can be no tinkering with this. If I find any evidence that you or anyone from your association continues to tinker, I will be forced to destroy anything in my way. I can and will keep a steady eye on you until your time here is over." he warned.

Scully and Mulder both knew that this creature was not making a threat. What he said was a promise. If there was nothing else that they had learned through the years there are many things in the universe that they just didn't understand.

Mark looked at the creature and bowed his head. "I will honor your request. Just bring back the people."

As all of the people took their seats in the house where their friends had disappeared all of the agents were removed from the home. They had no idea how long they were going to have to sit there, because the agents did not know either. As they sat around in a circle once more, they waited for the transfer.

Jared Lori and Danny were now sitting in their chairs in the room looking around. They did not speak to each other and watched as the sunlight seemed to fade from the windows.

Dymatar was indeed a gentleman and went into the chamber from where he had come. As Mark turned on his laser Mulder and Scully stood there praying that everything was going to be all right. There was a flash of light and a loud noise. They watched in amazement as Dymatar disappeared and the vase appeared. Now did the people come back?

The three friends were sitting in the room once more, when they saw a flash of light. The next thing that they knew they were back in the room with a room full of people. Their family and friends were with them once again. As everyone hugged and kissed, Dymatar smiled things were back to the way they should have been. His son had shown that one day he would be a good protector. Because of this he knew that the world was going to be all right.

Mulder answered his phone and turned to his partner and friends "They are back"

For the next several days each of the missing people were tested and checked out. They were all right. Mark went to destroy his machine, but he remembered most of the figures and would save them for later perhaps.

As Mulder and Scully left the small town they received a new call. There was another case where their special talents were needed once more.


End file.
